


Craving You

by RoseCaelum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Shameless Smut, This is a lot of Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCaelum/pseuds/RoseCaelum
Summary: Shiro comes back after four years, lance confesses his love while Shiro confesses his baggage. lance is left to put back the pieces.





	1. Hitting the books, sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> Okidoke! So, this is my first OFFICIAL works, first time publishing, Etc. Etc. Bear with me on this. This is definitely a work in progress, one that I have lost sleep over and one that has buried it's way into my gay loving heart. Hope you enjoy!

\---- lance's dream----

"Oh... oh god... Shiro... please!" Lance was biting his lip, holding onto the strongest pair of arms to ever embrace his body. 

 

"lance... say you want me, I need to hear you say it.”

 

"Fuck! Shiro please! I need you so bad." Lance could hear himself whimpering, but it was quiet compared to the pressure roaring in his ears. His body was trembling with need, he couldn’t even think straight. Shiro kissing every inch of his body didn’t help either.

 

“Lance you’re so beautiful, your body's a temple… oh lance.. Lance…” 

 

“Gah!” Lance woke with a start, back in his own bed in his apartment. He wiped his eyes and drank some water out of the cup on his nightstand. The grogginess soon faded and he was fully aware of his surroundings. Lance was also extremely aware of the tent his hard on was making in the sheets. “Well, that happened… but why Shiro…?” Lance hadn’t seen Shiro since high school, Lance was a sophomore and Shiro was a senior. He’d been there for all of his friends, unlike when most seniors treated underclassmen like insects. Two years they were a gang. An unspoken bond between them all that no one dared to break. When Shiro’s graduation came it was hard on everyone. The week leading up to it was even harder. They all made sure to have a blast, spending as much time together as possible, but the silent truth was there. Shiro went to college two days after grad, all the way back in japan. He wanted the opportunity to touch up on his roots while he was in school, no one argued or went against him. Everyone just tried to be happy for him and keep the smiles on their faces. It wasn’t easy for lance, a few months into meeting him he’d developed strong feelings for Shiro, and the worst part was that he never found out if those feelings were returned.

 

Lance shook the memories from his head, a frown appeared on his face. “Damn what a boner killer. Time to bathe the Lance” He said with a smirk followed by a yawn. Before heading into the shower he glanced at his phone that had been beeping for a minute or so now.

 

Keith: Hey, don’t forget I'm coming over at 10:30 to study for the finals this week, I'm not gonna be doing remedial classes this summer you ass! - 9:45 AM Keith: I swear to God lance if you’re not awake man… - 10:00 AM. 

 

It was ten fifteen now, Keith would be knocking on his door very soon. So into the shower he went. Washing all of the pained memories, as well as the dream that didn’t leave his head for a second. Dark eyes… beautiful dark brooding eyes, raking over his body… Shiro… 

 

“Lance… lance hello!” Keith. Keith was saying something to him… but what… something about… math? History? “HELLO, EARTH TO LANCE!” Keith’s yelling finally broke lance from his reverie. 

 

“Ah… Hm? Did you say something man?” Lance looked over to Keith with a cloudy expression. His mind was far from where they were. His mind was with Shiro… Shiro… “Ugh, Keith man I'm sorry, I really am taking this seriously, I have a lot on my mind. Then this fucking dream…” Lance winced, he didn’t have any desire to go into this with Keith. Too late. Keith nodded and pushed the textbooks and journal away.

“Alright, shoot.” lance sighed and leaned back in seat. 

“Okay… remember Shiro?” His heart jumped just saying his name out loud. A look of sadness passed over Keith's face just as quickly as it went away.

 

“Of course, what about him? Was he in your dream?” Lance nodded, pushing out a shaky breath.

 

“Yeah… but it wasn’t just a simple dream… I-it was a… a….”

Keith barked out a laugh, cutting him off. Lance was thankful for the interruption, but not so much the laughing. 

 

“You had a wet dream about him!” Keith’s laughs rang throughout the apartment. “Christ… wait until I tell everyone else. Oh boy…” he wiped a tear from his eye. His laughter finally subsiding. Lance grimaced and pushed Keith some.

 

“No! You can’t!” Lance pushed out, panic evident in his eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow, questioningly. 

 

“I don’t know why it’s such a big deal… it’s not like…” Keith trailed off. Taking note of lance’s hurt face. Keith immediately felt guilt pass through him. “Lance, you never told him how you felt, did you?” Lance blushed, putting his face into his hands, groaning in frustration. “Ohhh, come on Lance! You said you did! No one was worried anymore, you acted so relieved!” Lance stood and began to pace.

 

“ I-I know! It’s just… Allura, I didn’t want to fuck anything up and ruin our friendship…” Keith stood as well, approaching him kindly.

 

“Lance… Allura wasn’t the type to get possessive, you and I both know that. Also… She knew…” Keith looked down then, guilty.

 

Lance froze, the pacing stopped. He looked at Keith, deadly. “What…” Keith looked up, when he saw the look on Lance’s face he took a step back.

 

“W-we thought you told him! So we assumed she knew and-” 

 

Lance looked him dead in the eye, stopping anymore words from leaving Keith’s mouth. He speaking through clenched teeth. "You told her…I asked you, ALL of you, not to say a word, and you told her. Did it ever FUCKING occur to you that she might tell him?!” Lance took one step forward, seething, and Keith took two steps back. “You TOLD her Keith! I trusted you!” Keith reached out for him but Lance pushed his hand away. “I… I trusted…” He fell to his knees, choking on a sob. Keith bent down and wrapped his arms around him, something he rarely did. Getting affections like that from Keith were few and far between, but lance welcomed it.

 

“Lance… why did you continue to torture yourself like that? Don’t you know how good it would’ve felt if you got it off your chest?” Keith searched Lance’s eyes for something, anything. Lance nodded grimly.

 

“I know... I was scared because…I don't know man, I was scared because I love him.” Keith didn’t question, but he didn’t know he loved him, he was aware of what he thought was just a crush, but not love. It only added on the guilt.

 

“Hey… I got a class in an hour so can we pick up on this tomorrow? Will you be okay?” Lance stood and plastered on a very forced smile, it didn’t go undetected by Keith but he let it alone.

 

“You know it man, thanks for… being here.” Keith smiled and patted him on the back.

 

“You know it, we’re a team remember? See you tomorrow.” Lance shut the door behind him and stared at it for a while.

 

“See you…” Lance wasn’t sure when he left the door and came back to reality, but something snapped within him. There was no way in hell he was going to sit around and mope all day, that wasn’t lance. Nor would it ever be. He grabbed his keys and slipped his hood over his head and out the door he went, not prepared for what was to come.


	2. An Unexpected Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how cheesy the title is for this chapter... but I couldn't think of anything else OKAY?!

Lance drove two blocks down from his apartment to his favorite coffee shop. Normally he would walk, earbuds in with some good jams, but it looked like it was gonna rain and lance wasn’t about that life, especially not for two damn blocks. He pulled in a parking space up front and walked on in. The cute dirty blonde barista greeting him like always. Her smile got wider when he approached the counter. “Hey Lance! Want your usual?” to her surprise lance shook his head.

 

“Nah, not this time Becca, can I get two cappuccinos, vanilla bean with cinnamon. Two shots of energy for both, and uh… hm. Let me get that turkey and cheese croissant and two cinnamon rolls.” 

 

The girl raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a thing. “Ordering for someone else…?” Lance shook his head and smirked. 

 

“Nope! Just for me, unless you’d like to join me.” He winked and waggled his eyebrows. Becca smacked him playfully

 

“Lance you know I’m not gonna do that, besides, it’s almost the end of my shift and my girlfriend will be here to pick me up any minute.” Lance ruffled her hair and smiled.

 

“I kid I kid, so how is Katie doing these days?"

 

Becca smiled in response. “Great!” the two conversed a little while longer but as the line of customers grew lance paid and took his usual seat in the back corner. It had the comfiest bench seat with the best views of the city. After a few minutes a random waitress came by and brought him his order. He smiled and she went back on her way. 

“Now it’s time to make it up to Keith.” Lance pulled out his laptop from his messenger bag he brought with him. He figured he’d show his thanks for Keith's support by making a study guide himself and just letting Keith copy. The guide was coming along great, until the dream he had started to intrude on his thoughts. He groaned and brought a hand down his face in irritation. “Come on brain. Not now, focus you genius brain you.” 

 

Fifteen more minutes passed, all food eaten, both coffee’s drunk. The guide was near finished… except for the fact that the last sentence went something along the lines of this: ‘The structural compound of Shiro, can be transformed into a lesser element such as a Shiro…’

 

“Damn it lance…” All he could think about was Shiro, his once best friend, his first big crush, the man that invaded his dream and left quite the imprint. His whole body buzzed when he thought back to the dream, but luckily the thoughts of Shiro were interrupted by a groan emitting from his stomach. After making the final changes to the guide, which he made sure to check for Shiro errors, twice, he saved it and emailed it to Keith who didn’t take too long to respond with a big thanks. “Alright, grubbin' time.” He made his way to the counter, not bothered by the three people in front of him, he was in no rush.

 

It was almost his turn to order when the door opened, letting in a big gust of the summer breeze. He froze in his tracks. He didn’t know how he could tell, but he felt the warmth, the tingling in his veins he felt so long ago just from the presence. Lance didn’t have to turn around to see who it was. Him. Lance slowly turned, causing an impatient old woman to cut him. He barely noticed. ‘Shiro… how… why…?’ Lance’s thoughts were screaming, right there, in his favorite coffee shop, the gangs old place, right in front of him. Was Shiro. The man he was head over heels in love with. Shiro was looking for where the line started when he saw Lance. Their gazes locked, and all lance could do was stare. His arms, head, legs, none were working the way he was wishing for them to be at that moment. A huge smile spread across Shiro’s face and he ran over.

 

“Lance, hey!” That smile was all it took and it did him in. The smile that was his very weakness. Shiro would be his demise, always and forever. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my best friend Becca @cinnaminkpie. I told you that we were gonna make a mini debut in this fic didn't I? Also Gomen, I know how short this was, but I'll make it a point to avoid doing it again if possible.


	3. The Smile That Spoke A Thousand words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about the coffee shop thing huh? Can't get anymore cliché than this. -Smirks proudly-

Lance swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. God he was beautiful. Shiro was aging very well, his hair was a little longer, same style. He had some stubble on his cheeks and along his jawline. Fuck, how lance wanted to kiss along its roughness. His body was even more ripped than before, muscles straining against the fabric of his shirt as if about to break through. Lance thought he was going to rip it off right there, in front of all these people. He groaned internally, it was gonna be one of those days.

 

“Lance, Jesus, how are you?” He pulled lance into a tight hug. Shiro was never one to do the lame, “No homo bro” side hugs. He was full on bear hug, and lance enjoyed every second of it. The hug itself might’ve lasted three, four seconds, but it felt like forever. Without even thinking Lance buried his face into the older man's chest. He was so warm, and he smelled the same. It was fucking intoxicating. Before lance pulled away he felt the others heart beat a little faster. Weird. Lance was the first to break the connection, if he would've stayed any longer he would’ve melted completely. Now he just felt cold.

 

“Hey, so uh, wow. What are you doing back? I thought you were gonna live in japan?” Shiro shook his head with a laugh. A forced one.

 

“No, I uh finished school and once I did I realized just how homesick I was. I wanted to leave the second I got my diploma but, I had to finish rent and then save up for a plane ticket. Oh and find a place here too, but i'm settled in now and it’s great! But enough about me, How are you?” 

 

Lance didn’t mind. He could listen to Shiro talk for hours on end if he wanted to. It took him a minute to regain his bearings.

“That’s awesome! I’m good though, just about to wrap up my first year of college with finals next week, then summertime thank God. I also have a place here in the city, about two blocks from here.” Shiro just smiled at him warmly in response, ruffling his hair.

 

“Come on, let's go sit and talk.” Shiro already knew the place well so he took them to the exact spot lance was sitting and plopped on the seat. “You sure have grown up Lance, I think you might even be taller.” He chuckled. Lance puffed up his chest with pride, only making Shiro smile more

 

“You’re damn right I have! Two inches, and I’ve been working out, see?” He pulled up his sleeves to show his more muscled arms, but he was still a pretty lanky kid. Just add on a six pack. Something passed over Shiro’s eyes but lance didn’t seem to notice. Lost within the greatness that was himself. Shiro just chuckled and shook his head. Then out of nowhere Shiro gave him the most soft smile, as if Lance was some lost puppy he found but couldn't keep. 

 

“You haven’t changed a bit lance, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” Lance blushed at that. He looked at Shiro, REALLY looked at him then. The sincerity to his words, something was up. He looked worn, tired, like he’d just been through the ringer. Then he noticed it. Pain. He could see it clear as day in those beautiful eyes, probably masked by the happiness of seeing a good friend, but it was there. Lance knew Shiro inside and out. Something wasn’t right, something must’ve happened, but what? He wouldn’t press him now, but he was going to find out sooner or later. Before lance could realize he was staring too long something had passed between them. He couldn’t place it, couldn’t identify what the hell it was, but whatever it was, it was a mutual understanding, a promise, something to reveal later. Just not now. 

 

“Lance I still have a few boxes to unpack but I'd still love to see you soon, maybe we can-” Lance quickly cut him off. 

 

“Come over!” Nice. Very subtle Lance… “I uh… I have a place nearby. I can give you my address and you could come over when you’re done unpacking?” ‘Please say yes, please say yes…’ Lance held his breath.

 

“Sure, why not?” Shiro smiled and lance’s heart soared. “Give me your phone and I'll put in my info.” Lance nodded happily and did the same. Making sure to take a cheesy picture for his contact photo before handing the phone back to Shiro. Shiro stood, grabbing his jacket and Lance followed suit. “So I'll see you soon?” All lance could do was nod and watch Shiro walk away. He must’ve skipped all the way to his car, smiling like an idiot. Given all the stares he was getting, but he didn’t care in the slightest. Once home he walked in and shut the door behind him, tossing his keys on the coffee table before jumping around and shouting with glee. 

 

Yes! Finally some alone time with Shiro… after all of these years… He took his little happy dance into his bedroom, stripping off his jacket and looking into the full length mirror across from his bed. His face was glowing and he couldn’t stop smiling, he wasn’t able to quit. The very reason for his happiness would be walking through the door. HIS door, within the hour, and he couldn’t wait.


	4. As If Things Couldn't Get more Difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that longer chapter as promised am I right?

After such a long, agonizing hour of cleaning, pacing, and checking himself out in the mirror lance was ready for Shiro. Not so much though when the knock came and he let out a very shrill shriek. “C-coming!” He took one last deep breath before opening the door and his heart almost burst. Shiro was now adorned with a fitted black tank and jeans that sat low on the hips. Good God he was an Adonis. Lance caught a glimpse of the v cut leading straight down, to Shiro’s…

 

“Lance? You okay?” Shiro walked in, past a very red Lance who was currently clutching on to the doorframe for support. He straightened up and regained his composure, closing the door behind Shiro and leading him to the couch to sit. 

 

Lance gestured all around him as Shiro took a seat. “This is my humble abode. So, how did unpacking go?” He plopped down next to him. Shiro smiled some and looked around.

 

“It’s great lance, very you, and good actually. I finally finished and now I can come home relaxed everyday.” Lance smiled and patted his shoulder. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off with Shiro, but he wasn’t going to let his concerns ruin the evening. 

 

“That’s great! I’m happy for you, where will you be working?”

 

Shiro almost grimaced visibly. “I work for Galra Tech Incorporated downtown. I work in the offices and overlook… trades with different branches of the company.” Lance could tell this wasn’t a topic Shiro wanted to discuss so he changed course.

 

“I see, that’s gotta make good pay right? I’m not working right now, not really I guess. I go to school full time and get tips for doing some live music at the coffee house on the weekends.” He pointed to his guitar in the corner. That brought some life back into Shiro’s otherwise hard expression. 

 

“I’ll have to come check it out sometime, I loved hearing you play in high school” Shiro trailed off in thought. He missed the way he sang, the way he swayed his hips to the music… God he wanted those long legs wrapped around his. Those sinful hips against his own, but was he going to tell lance that? Hell no. It’s been one fucking day since seeing each other again. He did his best to hide his arousal, but it wasn’t the tightening in his jeans he was worried about. It was his eyes, lance could read eyes like no one’s business, especially Shiro's. 

 

Lance’s eyes lit up instantly. “I’d love that! Please stop by!” He smiled like an idiot and it made Shiro chuckle. Without thinking Shiro reached out to gently caress Lance’s face. God how that smile could light up a room, and his heart. Lance didn’t even look shocked, as if Shiro had done this a million times before. He leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. After Shiro realized what was happening he pulled back. 

 

“Uh- uhm, do you have anything to drink? I’m kind of thirsty from all that work around my place…” ‘Also I need a distraction from ripping your clothes off and taking you on this fucking coffee table... Lance only frowned some, but did his best to mask it. He stood and went into his kitchenette, giving some kind of mumbled response. There was a wall separating the Kitchen from the Living room and for that lance was thankful. He leaned his back against the counter, hands shaking some. ‘I can’t believe that just happened…’ Lance reached up and grabbed two cups, his hands were shaking so bad though that he dropped one of them and it shattered across the cheap tile, causing Lance to yelp and curse. 

 

Shiro was up in seconds and into the Kitchen. “Lance are you alright? Cut anywhere?” He took lance's hands in his own and looked for any Injury. There were none, but Lance still looked distraught. Shiro frowned. “Want help cleaning up?” Lance only shook his head. 

 

“No, I got this, you’re a guest. Go sit back down and I'll bring you the drink in a sec.” He smiled half heartedly and swept up the glass. Shiro remained where he was. He knew Lance wasn’t phased by what just happened between them a minute ago. He could see the way it affected him, and it was going to drive Shiro mad. When Lance accepted Shiro wasn’t going anywhere he sighed and grabbed another glass, leaning against the counter. That’s when he felt him. Shiro was standing very close behind him. Taking lance's hands to put the cups back away. Once the cups were back in the cabinet and out of sight he ran his hands up lance's arms, over his shoulders and down his sides, stopping on his hips.

 

“Lance…” Something in the way Shiro murmured his name against his hot skin made his breath hitch. Was this really happening? It had to be a dream. Lance leaned back into the broad chest behind him, feeling Shiro’s every breath, as well as the hard on digging into his lower back. Lance bit his lip and trailed his fingertips down one of the arms that rested on his hips and laced his fingers with Shiro's. It was all happening in slow motion. He dared himself to turn around, anxiously wondering what would happen when their eyes met. That’s when Lance drove Shiro over the edge. 

 

“Shiro…” He pushed out, no louder than a whisper. Looking up at the larger man with hooded eyes, silently begging him to close the distance between them. Shiro had his arms around him in seconds, Causing lance to give out a little yelp. Shiro brought his mouth down on lance's, hard. Slipping his tongue in between the boys teeth and swirling it around the others tongue. With his mouth pried open and being dominated, lance couldn’t help the moan that escaped from the back of his throat. He didn’t even know he could sound that way. 

 

“Fuck…” a low growl emitted from Shiro and Lance's cock hardened even more in response. Shiro lifted him onto the counter, wrapping lances beautiful and sinful legs around his waist. 

It didn’t take long for them to abuse their closeness against each other. Lance used every opportunity to grind and thrust towards Shiro, their sheltered Lengths rubbing against each others. Shiro grunted, grabbing and squeezing Lances pert ass, bringing him even closer, if that were possible. Lance dug his fingers into Shiro's hair, bringing His face down to kiss and bite his neck. The older man kissed and nibbled every inch of his neck and shoulder. When lances shirt came off, he had no remembrance. “You’re gonna kill me Lance…” In the crook of his neck he bit down, hard. Causing lance to shriek, but the pain felt so damn good.

 

“Ahh! F-Fuck!” lance groaned and pulled back, looking at Shiro dead in the eyes. “Shiro take me, right the fuck now, I can’t take it anymore!” He whimpered. Which only caused Shiro to kiss him harder. His tongue swirled feverishly around the others, teeth against teeth. God his fucking mouth was so hot. He was about to rip off his pants when the phone rang. Causing them both to groan in anger. 

 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me right now.” Shiro sneered and carefully set lance down, going to get his stupid fucking phone. He grabbed it off of the coffee table and did his best to control his voice. The call was from work, more annoyingly from his boss, Sendak. Great. “Hello?” Silence. “Yes sir, no sir, not a problem at all.” He spoke through gritted teeth, it was obviously a problem. “Alright, I'll be there in twenty.” 

 

Meanwhile lance was gripping the counter, trying to comprehend all that just went down, in HIS Kitchen. He finally caught his breath when Shiro came up to him, looking obviously peeved. “I have to go.. Work.. called me in.” Lance frowned some at that, but work was work. He walked him to the door, reaching out for a goodbye kiss. Shiro pushed it away, giving lance a pang of pain in his chest. 

 

“I’m sorry, that shouldn’t have ever happened lance. We can’t do this again...” The hurt on Lance's face must of been extremely evident. For Shiro's contorted in pain. He reached out for Lance then dropped his arm mid air. “I have to go now, okay? I’m sorry…” 

 

Lance tried with all of his might not to cry. “Shiro… why?” He tried to place a hand on his arm but Shiro stiffened and opened the door. Causing lance to retract his hand. Why… why was he doing this? Did he not just feel everything that happened between them?

In a harsh, stern voice Shiro said, “Don’t.” turning away and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Leaving lance cold, confused, and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to tease y'all sometime right? Unfortunately this won't be the only time. How about that angst am I right? Heh. Please don't kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions you feel are necessary, I want my writing style to improve just like the next person. Also tell me what you think!!!


End file.
